Coming Home
by clarkstonmom
Summary: A song fic to the Trace Adkins song Baby, I'm Home. What happens when Joe comes home after a lengthy undercover operation.


**Baby I'm Home**  
**Trace Adkins**

**Down the street, up the drive, park the car, step outside  
Across the lawn, up the stairs, on the porch, I'm gettin' there**

As Joe navigated the familiar route to his home, 5 weeks after he'd traveled the same streets away from it, a hum of anticipation vibrated through his body. Joe hated going under, but it was part of the job. Stephanie understood, but it didn't make it any easier to be away from her, their only contact being sporadic phone calls that never lasted long enough. When his house came into view, the general feeling of anticipation altered into very specific carnal thoughts of Stephanie. Stephanie was in that house. He'd been torn about making the final phone call to her, after the case had been wrapped up. Part of him wanted to surprise her with his homecoming, the other part wanted Steph to be ready for him when he got home, as she always was. That part eventually won. Now, just the mere thought of her had his body hardening. He'd missed her so much. He barely had the car parked before he was sprinting across the lawn and hurtling the porch.

**Key in the lock, through the door, down the hall I walked so many times before  
I'm dog-tired, but I don't care, bedroom door, I'm getting' there**

Exhaustion pulled at every fiber of his being, making his limbs feel heavy as he'd climbed the porch. Five weeks without the creature comforts of home took their toll. But when Joe entered the house, he found a piece of Steph's lingerie lying on the floor of the foyer. The soft peal of laughter rang from far away in the house. Joe tossed his leather jacket on a chair by the door, not wanting to waste even a second on hanging it up. He quickly shucked his boots in the foyer, before picking up the telling piece of lingerie and heading upstairs…toward the beguiling laughter. He paused for only a second outside the bedroom door, building the anticipation thrumming in his veins, before turning the handle and stepping inside. 

**She's got a hundred candles burnin', she's got next to nothin' on,  
Yea, yea, Baby I'm Home, I been away way too long  
I been waitin', I been workin', wantin' you so bad it's hurtin'  
Now I'm back where I belong, Baby I'm Home**

She looked so radiant standing there in the candlelight. Her eyes were lit with passion and love and she was wearing the sheerest damn negligee he'd ever seen. The piece of lingerie he'd found downstairs couldn't even compare to the vision Steph was modeling now. Traces of her curves could be seen…teasing and tempting. Joe didn't need any temptation. He dropped the piece of lingerie that he'd been holding and raced to where Steph was standing. Joe's eyes had darkened with molten passion when he saw Steph standing there, and her insides clenched and quivered when Joe started for her with such intense sensual intent.

**My arms around you, your lips to mine, feel our hearts beat, beatin' in time  
Hands in your hair, everywhere, I hear you whisper, I'm getting there**

**She's got a hundred candles burnin', they'll be burnin' all night long**

Joe wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight for a moment. Their hearts beat unrelentingly against each others. Steph sighed a breathy moan and that was all the stimulus Joe needed. His fingers speared through her curls, his thumbs stroking beneath her chin where they remained, holding her where he wanted her. Although his lips were at first gentle, it wasn't long before his neglected tongue worked its magic on Steph's mouth. Without hesitation, she opened her lips in compliance and Joe's tongue immediately took possession, tasting her, as his tongue plundered and re-acquainted himself with her unique taste that always sweetened his homecomings. Steph's mouth willingly shaped to Joe's and her soft moans and breathy pleas for more stoked the fires of his need. His hands slid down the long length of her back, grasping the roundness of her ass and pulling her closer to him, her softness molding perfectly to his hardness.

**Every night without you I've been dreamin' about tonight  
Missin' everthing about you, girl, there's no place like  
Baby I'm Home, I been away way too long  
I been waitin', I been workin', wantin' you so bad it's hurtin'  
Now I'm back where I belong, Baby I'm Home**

Joe's desire for Steph was bound together with the elation that came from the knowledge that no matter what case he had to solve or how long it took him away from her, which was always too long in Joe's estimation, she would always be here upon his return. She was everything that was right in his life and he missed her tremendously when he was gone. He missed sharing his day with her, her laughter that made everything seem better somehow. And the long, endless nights of undercover work left Joe plenty of time to begrudge not having Steph warm at his side, or coming apart in his arms or snuggled close to him as she liked to do. The ease to this torment was to dream about all the things he wanted to do to Steph when he saw her again.

**Yea, Baby I'm Home. Ooh I couldn't wait to get here …let me lock the door…close the curtains……that's what I been missin'…right there……looks like it's gonna be a long night…I missed you**

Kissing Steph, she tasted sweet and like all his best dreams. And now Joe couldn't wait any longer. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, following her down to the mattress lest she get away. Joe slipped his arms beneath Steph's underarms, then brought them up to wrap around her shoulders, connecting their upper bodies together as closely as two people could get, as he simultaneously linked their lower bodies in the oldest, most primal way. And she was ready for him, welcoming him with her slick arousal. Joe burned with desire and need, and the fire that started deep in his soul and radiated out through his skin burned Steph in turn, branding her as Joe's. The heat of their passion fused their bodies together until it was no longer clear where one ended and the other began and they ceased being two separate entities. They were one in both body and mind, as they both focused solely on the sensations radiating from where they were intimately joined. This was coming home, Joe thought, and wanting nothing more than to erase the separation of the last few weeks, he ignored the fierce demands of his body to pound himself to a fast release. Using up every ounce of his control, Joe kept a slow and steady pace that allowed his body to stay in close contact with Steph's. After a while, he slid his arms out from underneath hers, moving his hands all over her body in gentle brushing strokes that made Steph feel like he was trying to re-learn every inch of her.

Joined as they were, Joe's heat seeped into Steph's skin, the fever in her blood rising unbearably higher until she was melting into Joe. The slow rocking of his hips, the erotic friction of their bodies sliding together rough against smooth, drove Steph close to the edge. Her hips moved in time with his. Her hands pulled at him, her nails sunk into his buttocks, keeping him close, keeping him positioned as he was, deep inside her and on the precipice of the greatest pleasure to be found in his existence.

As desire and need and want and love arced and merged between them, the slow, measured pace became too slow. The next time Joe pulled back, Steph raised her hips and executed a circular motion with her hips that had Joe growling low in his throat. He lowered his head to hers and took her mouth in a gluttonous kiss. The sensual onslaught was both pure pleasure and torture, and when Joe's teeth tugged on Steph's lower lip, her insides exploded in an inferno that burned so brightly she had to close her eyes against it. Steph felt as if she'd been turned inside out as she rocked with the pleasure coursing through her nerves. Joe gave up his battle for control then. His now frenzied strokes kept Steph in the throes of her release, as it pulled Joe over with her. A fierce groan accompanied Joe's own release, locked in each others arms.

Not yet ready to be separated from her again, Joe rolled to his side, taking her with him. They lay together in quiet contentment, Joe stroking Steph's skin, calming her rapidly beating heart as he also worked to calm his own. Steph sighed and wriggled against him and his body instantly responded, stirring with arousal and hardening in preparation for round two. This was going to be a long night, indeed, but there was no way once would be enough to satisfy his craving for Steph after the long absence.

Police work took Joe to some dark places. Police work was also black and white, dealing in innocent or guilty; right and wrong. But when Joe was with Steph, he was blinded by intense color bursting behind his eyes as the tight clasp of Steph's body pulled him in deeper and deeper. She was color, she was light, she was home.


End file.
